Sorting Yuri! On Ice Characters
by lemonaide8
Summary: Let's sort the characters from Yuri! On Ice into their Hogwarts Houses!


Hey gamerz!

As you can probably guess from the title, I am a huge Harry Potter fan. So, seeing as I'm sick and have nothing better to do, I am going to sort the characters from Yuri! On Ice into Hogwarts houses. I have put a lot of thought and research into this post so please share your opinions in the comments.

For those of you who are uneducated watermelons who haven't lived yet, I am going to lay out the rules of sorting for you:

1) There are four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

2) The Sorting Hat is responsible for sorting Haogwarts' students into their houses.

3) There are NO bad houses.

4) Each individual is sorted into the house that best represents their values. Gryffindor values bravery, determination, and courage, Hufflepuff values hard work, patience, love, and loyalty, Ravenclaw values wisdom, education, and wit, and Slytherin values ambition, pride, and cunning.

5) A hatstall is when the sorting hat takes more than five minutes to sort someone because they could be eligible for more than one house. Hatstalls are very rare and usually only happen once every fifty years.

6) If you really want to, you can tell the Sorting Hat what house you want to be in. Harry Potter did this in the books.

Now, on with the sorting!

* * *

_Yuuri Katsuki_

House: Hufflepuff

Reason: He is driven by his love and passion for skating, he works very hard, is very loyal to his friends and family, his passion for skating makes up for his lack of self-confidence

_Viktor Nikiforov_

House: Slytherin

Reason: He is driven by his ambition to constantly surprise the audience and win gold, he uses his cunning in his skating to get his desired reaction from the audience, before Yuuri his ambition was the only thing that drove him

_Yuri Plisetsky_

House: Slytherin

Reason: He is very clearly driven by his ambition to be the best skater in the world, he uses this ambition along with his cunning to his benefit to get what he wants

_Phichit Chulanont_

House: Gryffindor

Reason: He is driven by his love for skating and his determination to win gold for Thailand, very loyal to his friends and is constantly pushing them to try new things, he is not afraid to show off his skills and has a lot of confidence, all around good sport, his dreams motivate him to work hard, does everything full-out

_Christophe Giacometti_

House: Gryffindor

Reason: He's not afraid to do outlandish routines on the ices to get the gold, he is driven to be brave in his routines based on the competition he has with other skaters, he likes to show off a lot

_Otabek Altin_

House: Gryffindor

Reason: He is driven by his determination to show his pride for Kazakhstan, his determination to skate pushed him to find an alternative route to become successful besides focusing on ballet, basically he doesn't give up

_Jean-Jaques Leroy_

House: Slytherin

Reason: He has a lot of pride, his ambition to be the best and win gold is the only thing that drives him, he will get what he wants by doing things his way

_Gaung-Hong Ji_

House: Hufflepuff

Reason: He is driven to do his best by his friends, he cares a lot for his friends and seems to be very loyal to them, he is patient with himself when he makes a mistake and doesn't beat himself up too much

_Georgi Popovich_

House: Slytherin

Reason: He is driven by his emotions, he has a lot of ambition to win and take Viktor's place, he has a lot of pride in himself, he is a purely emotional skater and he uses this to his advantage to boost his performance scores

_Michelle Crispino_

House: Hufflepuff

Reason: Everything he does he does for Sara, he is always thinking of Sara first, his loyalty to Sara is what drives him to win

_Leo de la Iglesia_

House: Ravenclaw

Reason: He is very knowledgeable and wise for his age, he knows how to artistically analyze his programs and choreograph them to show off his strengths, he understands that both the artistic and technical elements of his programs are important and it shows in his performances

_Seung Gil Lee_

House: Ravenclaw

Reason: He used his intelligence and wit to calculate the best way to win, when he makes mistakes in the ice he is able to calculate the best way to come back from them by analyzing what his routine is lacking in a matter of seconds, he is a technical skater rather than an emotional one

_Emil Nekola_

House: Gryffindor

Reason: He has a lot of confidence in himself, he is not afraid to show off

_Kenjirō Minami_

House: Gryffindor

Reason: He is very brave, he is not afraid to try new things in order to win, he is very very driven and determined to get better and be the best

_Mila Babicheva_

House: Gryffindor

Reason: She shows off a lot, she has a lot of confidence in herself and in her abilities, she doesn't shy away from a good argument, she is very feisty9

_Sara Crispino_

House: Gryffindor

Reason: She is very excited about trying new things, she has a lot of confidence in herself, she is constantly putting her bravery on display

_Minako Okukawa_

House: Ravenclaw

Reason: She uses logic and reason when she thinks through things, she approaches skating from a technical perspective that is almost analytical (if that makes sense)

_Yakov Feltsman_

House: Ravenclaw

Reason: Every rule he sets for his skaters has reason and purpose, he thinks through everything very carefully in order to give his skaters the best chance of winning, he uses his skaters' differences to their advantages so they can focus on their individual strengths, Yakov is also very wise

_Lilia Baranovskaya_

House: Ravenclaw

Reason: Her approach to skating is more artistic but technical at the same time, she uses her wisdom on the sport to guide Yuri to victory, she uses her intelligence and artistic knowledge to craft the perfect free program and teach Yuri

_Celestino Cialdini_

House: Gryffindor

Reason: He is very determined to make his skaters the best they can be, he is very confident and knows how to boost Phichit's confidence easily, he doesn't hesitate when he says or does anything

_Yuko Nishigōri_

House: Hufflepuff

Reason: She is very loyal to her friends and never fails to stick up for them, she is kind to everyone and has a very caring personality

_Takeshi Nishigōri_

House: Hufflepuff

Reason: He seems very tough and Gryffindor-like on the outside but what really matters to him are his friends and family, he is very loyal and a hard worker, he can also be pretty patient at times (specifically with Yuuri)

_Axel Nishigōri_

House: Slytherin

Reason: She is driven by pure ambition to get the skater snpai(s) (idk the plural) to notice her, she also uses her cunning to her advantage to earn money for Ice Castle

_Lutz Nishigōri_

House: Slytherin

Reason: She is driven by pure ambition to get the skater snpai(s) (idk the plural) to notice her, she also uses her cunning to her advantage to earn money for Ice Castle

_Loop Nishigōri_

House: Slytherin

Reason: She is driven by pure ambition to get the skater snpai(s) (idk the plural) to notice her, she also uses her cunning to her advantage to earn money for Ice Castle

_Hiroko Katsuki_

House: Hufflepuff

Reason: She is naturally driven to work hard in order to take care of others, she is very loyal to her family and friends

_Mari Katsuki_

House: Hufflepuff

Reason: She works super hard, she is very loyal to her family and is ready to support them in anything

_Toshiya Katsuki_

House: Hufflepuff

Reason: His main motivation is to make his friends and family happy, he is a hard worker

_Nikolai Plisetsky_

House: Hufflepuff

Reason: He is very loyal and caring towards his family, he also seems to be a very hard worker

_Hisachi Morooka_

House: Ravenclaw

Reason: He extremely good at analyzing skating, he uses his wits and knowledge to comment on each competition, he is also pretty wise when it comes to skating

_Isabella Yang_

House: Slytherin

Reason: Her main motivation is JJ, she knows how to get under other people's skin easily and provoke them, she seems to be very cunning, she doesn't seem to care what others think


End file.
